(REDO) TDI Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 1!
A camera slowly floats to a island Chris: welcome, I am Chris Maclean, the host of this totally new reality show called Total Drama! I hope you are all excited for this because let's say our old episodes were trash, so the writer is making it better, longer, and funnier! Here's the deal we have 22 pups coming to this island to compete for 100 thousand big ones! By that I mean dollars, they will have to face disgusting food, public toilets and each other, what surprises do we hold for them? Find out right now on, Total Drama Island! The theme song (The normal Total Drama one, nothing special) Chris: welcome back! I hope you are ready to meet the contestants our first one is.... Marshall The Dalmatian gets off the boat Marshall: hey Chris what is up Chris: I'm not you're bro, don't talk to me like it Marshall: ok geez just trying to start a convo Chris: our next one is Kiki! Kiki: this is where we are staying? Chris: yep! He has a big smile Kiki: you're smiling about this? Chris: YEP! Kiki: weirdo Chris: idiot, anyways we have Rocky! Rocky trips and lands in the water Rocky: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Chris: are you ok? He helps him up Rocky: like you care Chris: I do, I just don't care enough to call help Rocky: figures Chris: next is Jared! Jared gets off and gives a annoyed look Jared: soooo, this is it huh, wasting my summer for this place Chris: you got it! Jared: love it! Chris: next, our trio Ryan,Robert and Colin Ryan: they are weak and pathetic Robert: shut up nerd Colin: yeah! Ryan: at least I smell nice Jared: ew weirdo Kiki: I said that earlier to, except to Chris Chris: yeah yeah, NOW SHUT IT! Next is Blizzard Blizzard: oh boy Rocky: oh no! He hides behind Kiki Kiki: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Rocky: shut up! Blizzard: ew a Rocky has appeared Jared: this isn't pokemon go He cringes Chris: next is Tundra! Rocky: YES! Tundra: ugh Blizzard is here, but yes Rocky! They hug Chris: next is Rubble! Rubble: hey guys All: sup Chris: Porter! Porter: uh hi, I'm uh porter Blizzard: we know idiot Ryan: haha nice one Blizzard looks at him Ryan: pfft Chris: Chase! Chase: hi everyone Jared: dude, you're my biggest fan Chase: haha thank you Chris: next is Zuma Zuma: hey dudes Rocky: Zuma over here! Chris: Lilac and Penelope! Both: howdy Chase: hey you to Lilac: wait, yall pups are here Rocky: yep Penelope: awesome Chris: Shimmer She jumps off the boat Shimmer: this seems, boring Chris: and next we have Alex! Alex: hey the pups are here! He runs over Chris: next is Ryder Ryder: hey pups He runs over Chris: Austin Austin: hey Jared Chris: Benny! Benny: hello all! Chris: and we have Topher Topher: NOT THE HAIR UGHH Chris: lastly is Skye Chase: yes Skye! Chris: ok group picture on the docks They all walk over Chris: everyone say camp wawanakwa! All: wawanakwa The docks collapse and the all fall in the water Rocky: NOOO NOT AGAIN! Austin: perfect, off to a bad start already! Chris: in one hour meet me at the campfire Eh, I hour goes by Chris: welcome, you will now be put into teams Blizzard: there are teams, great Chris: Alex,Austin,Benny,Jared,Marshall,Porter,Rocky,Ryan,Skye,Topher,and Tundra, you guys are further known as the Screaming Gophers! Alex: sick I'm a gopher Jared: Austin bro! Chris: the rest of you to my right, Blizzard,Chase,Colin,Kiki,Lilac,Penelope,Robert,Rubble,Ryder,Shimmer, and Zuma Blizzard: I got a lame team Colin: HEY! Shimmer: we are not lame Chris: you're first challenge, begins in one hour They go to the mess hall Jared: this food is disgusting Benny: tell me about it, it looks like someone pooped and put sprinkles on it Topher: I lost my appetite even more cause you had to say that Porter throws up Blizzard: what is this junk Colin: no clue Kiki: I think it tastes awesome! Chris: everyone get ready to swim! Austin: oh crud They get changed and go to the top of the cliff Chris: you're first challenge is to jump off this 1000 foot cliff into shark infested waters Rubble: oh no Marshall: no no no please End of episode, btw no one is gonna die, I'm not cruel like that Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes